Talk:Ransomes, Sims
MG tractor query If MG2 serial numbers are 100 short of the production run of about 3000. Can anyone explain my serial number of TB5204 and how can I find out the year of manufacture. And why is this the most badly designed and difficult to use site i've ever known.Thra5herxb12s 21:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Thrasherxb12s : I'n not a MG expert but Brian Bells Ransomes history book gives 5204 as 1950 which would make it an MG5 so ? :Most MG tractors i've seen have no serial number plate or they are very badly coroded and poorly stamped so making them out is hard. Some parts have numbers on but these are not serial numbers. Is it a machine thats been modified ? You might find some help / info on here - http://www.tractorbox.co.uk/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=4306 Info on there indicates that some parts have a date code on them. :As for this site be being difficult do you mean layout of pages and information or to actually edit ? :Page layout and navigation can be improved if you give more details. Editing is a function of the Bastardised version of Mediawiki (from that used by Wikipedia) that is used with a (Rich Text Editor) that is supposed to make it easier for new editors but most regular users switch off as its rubbish. !! (the Search function can be rubbish not always finding stuff that is known to be here) - 02:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I've managed to find the serial number on the brass plate,which also matches the number stamped on the front of the chassis. The number is 309 so it was probably made pretty close to the first year of production. :: - 16:32, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for the update - glad you founds a serial number. That does sound like an early one then - 21:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) PS - I'll move the video to the MG page KENDALL 3 WHEELED TRACTOR AIR COOLED. And while we're talking tractors, I have a Kendal 3 wheeled tractor that I plan to start restoring shortly. It has a flat twin air cooled engine, and I would be gratefull for any info on it. Thanks.Thra5herxb12s 21:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Kendal tractors are fairly rare I dont see many out at the shows I visit to get photos for the Site. Sorry canot help with technical info on restoring them. They were one of severall post war 'basic' tractors built around a engine derived from a Motorcycle design. - 02:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the replies RE the MG2 and the Kendall. Am I giving the wrong number. I should have said the engine number is TB5204. The serial number on the brass plate at the back is cracked right through the numbers but I will try to decypher it. The tractor is very original except for the exhaust. The Kendall I will pull out and get some photo's posted. Many thanks. ::- Thra5herxb12s 10:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Ahh !! Afraid i have no info on engine numbers. The original MG2 engine was a Sturmey Archer model 'T' unit but i think the design was revised for the MG as they use a dry sump unit and may not have actually been built by Sturmey Archer. Apparently in 1938 it was changed to a TB model which matches your engine SN so your tractor is probably post 1938 !! which would make the SN some were between 267 and 3202 (according to Brian Bells book). The garden machinery forums seem to have a few collectors of these and other small tractors as well as the walking tractors. Your machine does look to be very original 'used' condition and not as 'abused' as some examples out there. Some were fitted with replacement engines during there working lives and others have had 'alternative' power units fitted since. There is a man in Wales who sells a lot of bits for them - he can probably help date your tractor from the info he has collected breaking machines & the manuals & brochures he has. :::Some photos of the Kendall would be good. :::- 12:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Ive found the SN on the brass plate and the same SN stamped on the front of the chassis. Its 309 which should make it an early one. ::::Confused now !!! is this the MG or the Kendall that is SN 309 ? :::: - 21:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: - sorted now after moving video (& watching it) Its the MG2 thats sn 309 - Your making good progress . ::::: - 21:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thanks. I,m still learning how to use the strange features of this site. I'll get there...Thra5herxb12s 11:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) File names To make sorting/finding images easier your photo - File:DSCF1122.jpg with the non descriptive file named has been renamed to includea description of the contents - File:Ransomes_MG_2_sn_309_-_DSCF1122.jpg - 19:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC)